


Whumptober 2019

by MarvelFan_hkf



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFan_hkf/pseuds/MarvelFan_hkf
Summary: Daily Oneshots from the prompt list for Whumptober 2019!It’s spooky season bois





	1. Shaky Hands

Peter didn’t mean to get stabbed. 

It was nothing he hadn’t done before. He went to stop an ATM robbery while on his nightly patrol and the guy pulled out a knife. This was nothing new. He had done this a million times before. 

However, due to the fact that he had gotten about 7 hours of sleep in the past 3 days, and he hadn’t eaten anything since 6 this morning, his senses were a little slower that usual. This gave the low life criminal a perfect opportunity to pull out a knife and stab the boy right in the gut. 

Now he was bleeding out in the back of a dark alley with no one to save him. 

And then he remembered…..

Peter picked up his phone and called the first number he could think of.

The line only rang once before the other end picked up. 

“Kid, what the hell are you doing up at this hour,” Tony’s voice came through the phone. 

“Hey M’sr Stark.” Peter slurred, “I may or may not have been stabbed.” 

Peter heard the man get up and heard his suit fire up. 

“Dammit kid I’m on my way now,” Tony responded with annoyance and worry in his voice. 

Peter felt reassured that his mentor was coming and allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~

Tony knew something was wrong as soon as he got the call. 

Then the kid told him he had been stabbed and Tony was out the door before he could even let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his kid the kid lying in the alley in a pool of his own blood. 

Tony’s hands were shaking as he carefully picked up the limp boy and flew him back to the tower at record speed. 

As soon as he had landed at the tower, the med team (who Tony has alerted of the boy’s condition in advance) came and took the boy from Tony’s arms and swept him away to the Medbay. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Tony was allowed to see him. 

Peter looked so frail and small in the large bed. The beeping of his heart monitor was the only thing that brought Tony comfort. 

Tony pulled a chair up next to the bed, sat down, and took the boys hand in his own. He squeezed his hand and whispered (more to himself than anyone else)....

“We’ll be okay…”


	2. "Explosion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2019 day 2!
> 
> prompt: "Explosion" 
> 
> (with sum "i love you's" thrown in because why not)

Peter felt the wind on his face as he swung through the city. This was the best part of being Spiderman. The rush he would get as he free-fell only to catch himself at the last second was what helped him get through the night. 

His night was going great so far...

Until he heard the beeping……

Being a superhero, Peter immediately recognized the type of beeping he was hearing. 

There was a bomb somewhere….

And Peter was going to find it….

His enhanced hearing gave him an advantage when it came to locating the device. He just didn’t like the location when he did find it. 

The bomb was in an alley behind an apartment building…

And it was big…

The apartment building was full of people so Peter couldn’t risk trying to disarm it in the alley. So he grabbed it and started swinging towards the river. The beeping suddenly sped up while he was swinging and Peter's senses went haywire to warn him of the imminent danger he was in. Peter realized that he didn’t have enough time to make it to the river so he swung to the tallest building he could find, ran to the top, and catapulted himself as high into the air as he could. 

The view was amazing…. 

But Peter didn’t see because he closed his eyes, waiting for what he was sure would be his death. 

And then the bomb exploded…. 

________________

“There has been an explosion high in the air above Queens. Witnesses say Spider-Man was seen launching himself off a building with a large device in hand seconds before the explosion. This is not yet confirmed, but citizens say Spider-Man sacrificed himself to save the city…..” 

Tony was out the door before the TV reporter could finish her sentence. 

He found the boy on the roof of a building near the explosion. His usual firetruck- red suit was charred to an almost black color. There were holes burnt all through the fabric, leaving bloody wounds exposed. Peter was unconscious, and he didn't seem to be breathing. 

Tony flew as fast as he could back to the tower with the teen in his arms. The med bay was prepped, and Tony had called the best of his medical team to come and save his kid. 

Tony just hoped it was enough to save him. 

After hours of surgery, Peter was finally placed in a room, and Tony was allowed to see him. Tony sat at the boy’s bedside and held his hand for what felt like days until he finally stirred. 

“M’sr St’rk,” Peter slurred as he slowly regained consciousness. 

“Peter? I'm here. It’s Tony. I'm here kid,” Tony tried to keep his voice from breaking as he held back tears of relief. 

“Is..er’yone okay?” The boy asked tiredly. This nearly sent Tony through the roof. 

“Is everyone okay? Of course, they are Peter! But what about you? What happened to the genius brain of yours that made you decide to blow yourself up?!” Tony scolded, noticing the way the boy flinched as he raised his voice. 

“Didn't want anyone to get hurt,” Peter responded. 

Tony sighed

“I know kid, just promise me that next time you find a bomb you will call for help,” 

“I promise.” 

“Good. I can’t lose you.”

They both sat silently as Tony realized what he had just said.

“Mister Stark?” Peter finally broke the silence...

“Yes, Peter?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Pete.”


End file.
